


The Most Beautiful Sound

by AnonymousActions



Series: Phan Drabbles [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Fluff, M/M, Skype, fangirl!Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousActions/pseuds/AnonymousActions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul Mate AU where each person is deaf to one sound which they will only start hearing when their soul mate makes that noise. </p><p>Dan is an AmazingPhil fan. One day, he and Phil meet after several months of talking online and he can hear laughter for the first time in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure about this story. I like the idea and I love the idea of sounds I came up with but the story itself is very hesitant and it's kinda waffle-ish.

Dan, of course, knew his soul mate was out there. After all, everyone had a soul mate and everyone found them eventually. No one could explain the soul mate system properly. It was, apparently, very different for each person. It was the same basic idea for everyone, a person could never be truly happy without their soul mate and everyone was deaf to a particular sound. That sound happened to be the person’s favourite sound in the universe. Of course, the person didn’t know what it sounded like, they just knew that once they heard their soul mate do that noise in real life (not through a screen or anything, it would be quite bothersome) then the world started making sense. To Dan, that sound was laughter.

Today, Dan felt especially sad that he couldn’t hear laughter because he was currently watching AmazingPhil laugh on his screen and he thought that Phil’s laugh was probably the most beautiful sound. Maybe his soul mate’s laugh would be prettier but that was pretty unlikely to the teenager. 

After checking Twitter (and not at all replying to Phil’s tweet at all), Dan decided that maybe a shower would be a good idea. When he came back to his beloved computer, Dan checked his Twitter notification only to let a scream (or was that a squeak? A mix of both maybe?) when he saw that Phil had followed him back. Dan was barely recovered from his shock when he saw he had a private message from Phil asking him to be Facebook friends maybe. 

After what Dan called a ‘’perfectly reasonable amount of squealing,’’ he friended Phil on Facebook and thus started the greatest friendship he ever had. Eventually, the boys had moved on from Facebook and Twitter to Skype and texting. And of course very heavy flirting on all social media platforms including formspring. When Dan tweeted Phil the confirmation for his train ticket, his heart was beating loudly in his ears and he wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. After all, Phil knew he would be going to Manchester since they had talked about Dan going to see him. Maybe it was just the excitement of hearing Phil in real life and seeing him laugh and just Phil that was making Dan nervous. That seemed pretty plausible.

On the 19th of October 2009 at exactly 12:41, Dan was just about ready to throw up. His train had arrived and he was just off the wagon with his luggage trailing behind him. And then. And then he saw Phil. And Phil looked up and smiled and it was blinding and beautiful and Dan kind of just ran into Phil’s arms. That was the best hug he had ever received, probably, and Phil’s laugh was the greatest sound in the entirety of the Universe. Wait. Phil’s laugh? Oh wow. Phil’s laugh. Dan smiled at Phil, excitedly telling him about the laugh, "I can hear you laugh Phil! I can hear you laugh! I love your laugh, it’s so pretty."

On the 20th of October 2009, Dan woke up in Phil’s arms and yawned. He also stretched a bit and moaned lightly. At the exact same moment, Phil swatted him away with a "Stop your moaning Howell, I need sleep." Which was quickly followed by Phil sitting up straight and grinning devilishly, "you know, Dan, I can’t hear moans and you can’t hear laughs and now we can. How bad are you fangirling inside right now?" Dan shoved Phil lightly with a grin and a light blush. 

On the 26th of November 2015, Dan hears Phil laugh on a daily basis and Phil hears Dan moan any time he wants to. They also film the 7th of the series of videos they started on the day Phil’s world was completed. Dan smiles and forgets himself in Phil before realising he’s on camera and maybe he should focus on filming before this whole video becomes a sex tape. Right yeah. Think about sex. Good job Dan. Phil looks right at him and whispers, "Maybe later, alright love?" and Dan can only growl playfully and continue the filming of his and Phil’s newest video. As he watches Phil make awful puns (Chris Plant, really) and just generally ridiculous things, Dan can only think about how beautiful it is to have a completed world so early in his life. Now, all that was left to perfect his life was a few kids and a dog and a new house and, well, maybe that would come sooner than everyone thought.


End file.
